Castle Siege
The gang finally arrived at Fiona's castle and sees the entire structure. Bakumaru: Whoa... Genis: That must be the tower Fiona was locked into. Clank: Yes. Reia, where do you go from here? Reia: Alright, the bridge is safe to walk across but... Kiva: Seems like it's safe enough. Reia: We better go through two ways. Raine: Agreed. Reia and Terra can take some of us over and come back. The others will walk through the bridge. Kiva: Well, I think I'm not a big fan of lava. - Suddenly, Terra's Keyblade has transformed. Terra: Don't worry. That's why you're riding with me. Kiva: Alright, my love. Reia: Okay, let's carry some folks over. - A few minutes later, Reia managed to transfer the gang to the other side and Terra, with Kiva as his passenger, lands and helps her back on the ground. Kiva: Thanks. Terra: Sure, sweet pea. Whose left, Raine? Raine: The captain is going through next. Shrek and Donkey goes last. Kiva: Seems fair. - While Ratchet is getting close to the end, he hears Donkey screaming in terror. Upon hearing this, he jumps towards solid ground. Ratchet: That was close.. Clank: But what about Donkey? He's too scared to go further to the end. Reia: Hmmm... Kiva: Well, seems like this bridge needs a good shake. Reia: (So this is what she meant..) - Shrek swings the bridge and Donkey goes backwards, unknown to him that he has crossed the bridge. With the mess over, the gang enters the castle and hasn't spot either the dragon or Sephiroth. Kiva: No sign of the dragon or Sephiroth. Ratchet: It's too quiet. I don't like it. Cloud: Me neither. Stay sharp. - Donkey keeps talking until he crashed into random pieces of armor. Ratchet: Donkey, would you shut up? We don't came here to be eaten because of your countless gossip. Kiva: Well, whoever came here to save the princess was not lucky. - Suddenly, Tenebrae returned to see the gang once more. Tenebrae: I believe you are the only heroes in this story. Ratchet: Huh? Tenebrae?? Kiva: What are you doing here? Tenebrae: Lady Marta has sent me to help you this time. Genis: Oh! Raine: I see. So, I assume you know about the case we're trying to solve? Tenebrae: Indeed. Lady Reia did mentioned it while talking to Lady Sonja. Kiva: Yep. Reia: What? Kiva, you knew?? Kiva: *quietly* Well, you did tell me that you find something back in Duloc. Maybe it's about Sonja, perhaps.. - Reia nodded and gets back on track. Reia: (Her senses have gotten sharper.. That's good.) Donkey, do you think you can find the stairs? Donkey: Stairs? I thought we're looking for the princess. Ratchet: We are. Reia: When there's stairs, there's a passage to her. Kiva: Yep. - Kiva sees some armor lying around the floor. Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: I'm just looking at some armor lying around. Reia: Oh.. These pieces are a bit too big for you. Kiva: I know. Reia: We should get moving. - Donkey tried to find the stairs, while Shrek and the gang finds the tower in an easy rate. Genis: This must be the tower... Bakumaru: This is almost too easy... Reia: (This doesn't make any sense...) Kiva: Uh..guys? Reia: Hold on.. If the princess is still there, then that means the-- Donkey: DRAGON!!! - Donkey ran for his life as the dragon chased him down, heading straight for Shrek and the others. Bakumaru: I knew we had to face a dragon! I just knew it! X-23: Less talk, more action, soldier! Kiva: No kidding and I was gonna say that Donkey found the dragon. Reia: Yeah, I quickly found that out as well. The best way we can do is slow her down. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Incoming! Get down!! - Ratchet and the gang ran the tower's entrance. Ratchet: Up the stairs! Let's go, people! - Reia is about to fly up, but saw Kiva just stood there. Reia: Kiva, come on! Fiona's waiting for us! Kiva: I know, but... - With quick thinking, Reia threw a tracker and hits Donkey in the hoove. Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: Look, there's no time! Come on! Kiva: Alright. - Kiva finally gets into the tower and ran towards the top. Shrek grabs the dragon's tail, but he was catapulted to Fiona's chambers and was caught up with Ratchet and the gang shortly after. Ratchet: Shrek? Are you okay? Tenebrae: He'll be fine. The swing he just took wear him down a bit. Kiva: Well, at least we're finally find Fiona. Reia: Yeah. Bakumaru: Say, where's Donkey? Reia: Somewhere in this castle, I think. - Shrek wakes Fiona up and tries to go back, but Fiona stopped them. Fiona: Shouldn't this be a romantic moment? Sasha: One - Ratchet and Terra are taken. Two - The longer we wait, the more dangerous this place has become. We have to go! Kiva: *quietly* I think Fiona was talking about Shrek, Sasha. Sasha: *quietly* You can't be too careful, Kiva. Overconfidence is the biggest mistake any warrior will be underestimated. Ratchet: We better find Donkey. Let's go! - As they exit the tower, a deep voice calls across the castle. ???: I understand that you've been looking for me. Reia: That voice... It can't be... Not now..! Kiva: Sephiroth! - Sephiroth glides down and confronts the gang. Sephiroth: Hand her over. Ratchet: Again? What's so special about Kiva? Sephiroth: That is no concern of yours. Cloud: Leave this to me. Rescue Donkey and get out of this place. - Reia is about to rescue Donkey, but once again, Kiva just stood where she is and Reia saved her from Sephiroth's attack. Reia: (Kiva... What just happened to you??) Kiva, are you alright? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: (She's lying. Zemo is a lot more trouble than I thought...) Alright, let's catch up. Kiva: Alright, master. - Luckily, Tenebrae is there to help them reunite with Ratchet and the others. Tenebrae: Captain Ratchet appears to be in the treasure room, spying on the situation. I assume that's where a poor animal is imprisoned there as well. Kiva: That's Donkey! Reia: Thanks, Tenebie. Lead the way. Tenebrae: Understood. - With Tenebrae's lead, Reia and Kiva make their way to the treasure room and finds Ratchet, the dragon and Donkey - all in one room. Ratchet: Reia, what happened back there? Reia: Cloud's giving us time to escape. Kiva: Yeah. - Shrek quickly has a plan. He used a chain to save Donkey, but cause the dragon to go on a rampage for the second time. Kiva: For Pete's sakes... Clank: I believe we should run now. - Ratchet and the gang ran for the exit, while Sasha calls Karai for an emergency. Sasha: Karai, we need the dropship by the bridge now! Karai: Understood. On my way. - Ratchet and the gang are continually being chased by the dragon, until Shrek has another plan. Shrek: Head for the exit! Kiva: You heard him, go! Reia: Not without you! Kiva: Reia, Shrek knows what he's doing. - Realize that Kiva won't hold back at all, Reia slightly smiled at her. Kiva: Trust me. Reia: You know I do. Kiva: I know. Now, let's go. - Reia nodded and the two headed off again, while Shrek used a sword to stuck the chains together. Suddenly, a dropship arrived with Karai inside. Karai: This way! - One by one, the gang got in the dropship. As the dragon used her fire breath, Reia, Kiva and X-23 make a jump for it. Both Reia and Kiva got in safely, but X-23 was slipping by the hanger door. Zack: Laura!! - Zack grabbed Laura's hand just in time as the dragon can't go anywhere with Shrek's trap. Zack help Laura up and the two spoke nothing for a few seconds. Laura: You..saved me.. Zack: That's what being a team is all about. X-23: A team... Thank you, Zack. Zack: Say, can I.. Uhh-- Laura: Be my team partner? Zack: Oh! Sure. Laura: I see. *smiles* Thank you, partner. Terra: Kiva, are you okay? Kiva: I'm alright. Terra: Thank goodness. - Both Kiva and Terra then sees Zack and Laura hugged for the first time. Kiva: That's sweet.. Zack: Whoa, hold on. It's not what it looks like! X-23: Relax. Me and Zack have become team partners, that's all. Kiva: Well, I'm happy for you two. X-23: Thank you. What about Cloud? Tenebrae: I can no longer sense Cloud and Sephiroth. They must've headed somewhere else for a fight. Kiva: I hope nothing bad happens to Cloud.. Reia: I hope so too. - The dropship lands into solid ground as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes